


Tornado

by primreceded



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Tornado

**Title:** Tornado  
 **Rating:** pg13  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Lucius Malfoy/Arthur Weasley  
 **Prompt:** New @ hpfanfic10x10, table [here](http://buyo105.insanejournal.com/705.html#cutid4)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Hogwarts-age.  
 **W/C:** 578  
 **A/N:** Not original date written, written around 2006

  
He was pretty certain that in all his life he had never felt magic as strong as this. It hung thick in the air all around him, like electricity right before lightening. Dense and alive and he felt right then he could bottle it all up to keep for himself. The hairs along his arms were on end as he stood amidst the storm of magic, waiting for it all to come crashing down around him.

He had always known of the others great power; it came with the name, did it not? But still, to see it all honed and focused and directed at him in anger, it made his stomach turn with something he didn’t quite think was fear.

He stepped toward the other on shaky legs and for a second the trembling of his own was reflected in the body of his companion. His gaze was steady, never wavering until he finally breached the barrier of protection that had nothing to do with magic and everything to do with wantneedwwrongcan’t.

Slowly he raised his hand to rest on the cheek of the other, a touch so intimate he would never show it in the company of anyone else. Their gaze broke contact finally as the other closed his eyes to lean into the and on his face, lightly, unconsciously, ghosting a kiss along the palm.

There was still too much distance between then and he closed it quickly, the air around them thinning and mixing with everything he felt, and everything, he knew, the other felt. No anger, just fearlustgod, keep going and don’t stop. He couldn’t take not being able to look in the others’ eyes, he wanted to see himself reflected there, the heat of his own arousal.

“Look at me, Weasley.”

It was with a whimper Arthur opened his eyes and Lucius knew he wanted to draw that sound from him over and over again. He snaked the hand on Arthur’s cheek to rest at the base of his neck while the other was splayed gently on his hip. And he never blinked, never looked away until he had no choice but to close his eyes as he pressed his lips to Arthur’s for the first time.

It was rough and hard and their teeth clicked a little but it was God, so good and what he had been waiting for. But then Arthur tensed and pulled away and the swirl of anger was back, tinged with a confusion that matched the look on Arthur’s face. And this time, yeah, he was afraid.

“Weasley--”

“Shut up, Malfoy! You don’t get to talk.”

He watched as Arthur carefully yet quickly slipped his wand from his school robes and pointed it in his direction.

“What, Weasley? You’re going to hex me, right here in the school?”

He could see Arthur as he faltered, almost as clearly as if he’d stumbled over his own feet. But he didn’t lower his wand. Not even an inch.

“You… you kissed me.”

“I know.”

And damn it if his voice didn’t shake. But the way Arthur looked, cheeks flushed and lips kiss-swollen, debauched. It was too much.

“Lower your wand, Weasley.”

Arthur did what he was told, not even blinking. Lucius thought for a second he’d blacked out as his eyes glazed over, but when Lucius took a step forward he snapped out of it and fled from the hallway, leaving Lucius alone with his own swirling emotions.  



End file.
